


Truth, Dare, Sex

by Emma_Oz



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wasn’t disturbed by the revelation that Logan’s hero was Emily Dickinson or that Max’s favourite colour was pink.  It was the talk about sex stuff that had produced the weirdness and finally the actual sex stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth, Dare, Sex

Alec blamed Joshua’s weirdness on the game of truth or dare.  He thought that Joshua had always been pretty weird - being raised in isolation by an eccentric genius would do that to you - but he had become distinctly weirder since the drunken game at Logan’s place.

He wasn’t disturbed by the revelation that Logan’s hero was Emily Dickinson or that Max’s favourite colour was pink.  It was the talk about sex stuff that had produced the weirdness and finally the actual sex stuff.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

In response to the inevitable question Original Sindy revealed that she had first done the deed at sixteen.  She and Max had bonded over this, toasting the further evidence of similarity.  Alec had been given instruction in sexual matters at fourteen, part of the preparation for work in infiltration and information acquisition through seduction.  Logan had been a late bloomer, finding a girl in his first year at university.  Joshua, of course, was a virgin.  There couldn’t have been that many opportunities to get with someone when living alone in a cellar.

Max rolled to face Joshua. ‘We should get you laid,’ she said affectionately. ‘Not me, of course, cos - you know - you’re like a brother to me.’

Joshua looked at her with that big, innocent gaze.

Logan smiled at Joshua. ‘Sorry, I don’t do guys.’

Original Sindy found this hysterical. ‘Not me either, Joshua.  I don’t do guys.’

Alec felt Joshua’s gaze turn to him, so he changed the subject lightly. ‘Have a beer, man.’

Joshua eventually turned away, but now whenever he was around Alec he could feel him looking at him with those wide, wide eyes.  It was weird.  It was awkward.  It wasn’t quite enough to make him stop coming to a place that was as friendly as a barracks.  And it wasn’t quite enough to make him probe his complicated feelings.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Having been raised in a unit of twenty, Alec found solitude deeply disturbing.  When he wasn’t with a girl, he tended to hang at Joshua’s, lying on his pre-pulse couch and watching Joshua paint.  

Of course Joshua blew that away when with his usual bumbling directness.  ‘Why don’t you want to have sex with me?  Because of the way I look?’ 

It had never occurred to Alec that Joshua might think that.  Joshua’s animal heritage was clearly written on his face, but that was so with many of the people Alec had been raised with.  He grabbed Joshua’s shoulder. ‘Nah, that’s not it at all.  I’m as much a rat as you are a dog, man.  It’s just...’

‘You don’t do guys?’

Joshua’s quickness at picking up what others said gave Alec an easy out, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie so baldly.  ‘I - sometimes,’ he said, ‘It’s the rabbit in me.  At it all the time.’

Joshua kind of flinched. ‘You don’t like me?’

‘No, that’s not it at all.’ Alec paused, trying to find the right words.  Usually he was smooth, silver tongued even, but this was difficult to explain.  ‘It’s not because I don’t like you,’ he said carefully, ‘It’s because I do.’

Joshua looked at him blankly.  He was innocent in many ways, unused to interacting with anyone other than his father.  Alec tried again, finding it hard to articulate something he had shied away from thinking about. ‘I like you.  I don’t usually know the people I sleep with well enough to like them.’ 

‘I’m your friend?’

‘Part of my troop, man.’ Alec said, glad to be back on less touchy ground. ‘Don’t wanna screw that up with sex.  Don't wanna hurt you.'

Joshua's features changed from hangdog to surprised.  Involuntarily he gestured at his seven foot frame.

'No, I mean hurt your feelings.'

'You do not trust yourself.  You think you will hurt me.'

Alec paused, the wind taken out of his sails.  Sometimes Joshua would say the damnedest things so straightforwardly. While he was speechless, Joshua lay a hand on his knee. 'I trust you, Alec.  I know you can be trusted. You shouldn't be afraid.'

Alec couldn't find a response.  He had rarely experienced unconditional support.  In the project soldiers were praised when they succeeded and punished when they failed.  Once he'd escaped he'd found the world even emptier.  The trust he had been offered was a gift and Alec hoped he would be worthy of it.  He looked at Joshua and slowly, slowly he reached out his hand to cover the larger man's.  If Joshua had had a tail, it would have been wagging as he bent down to kiss Alec.

 

 


End file.
